


It’s Called Repentance And I Recommend It

by ashilrak, lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 177(6) [47]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1-800-1776, 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, I think? it's weird bc it's still Hamilton, Multi, Texting, We're using denny's as our excuse for realism, but it's a crossover of fanfiction verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: Adotfightme has added johnn and little lion to the chat





	

**joh** **nn:**  alex where are you  
  
**little lion:**  we’re o u t of pasta  
  
**johnn:**  it’s four in the morning  
  
**johnn** : also are you trying to make pasta without me?? tf I'm your husband??

 **little lion** : you look really cute when you sleep I didn’t want to wake you up  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
**johnn** : but like also,,,,,come up here,,,,bc I’m cold and lafayette is not helping at all being three thousand feet away from me on our bed  
  
**little lion** : but I’m staRVING  
  
**johnn** : a l e x  
  
**little lion** : how long do fish sticks take to make  
  
**johnn** : Absolutely Not  
  
**little lion:** we have No food  
  
**johnn:** I will Buy you food in the morning  
  
**little lion:** it’s already the morning tho  
  
**johnn:** I swear to god  
  
**little lion:** can we go get food  
  
**johnn** : it’s foUR IN THE MORNING  
  
**little lion:** YOUR POINT  
  
**johnn:** A L E X  
  
**little lion** : I’m deadass serious john it’s either fish sticks or we go somewhere  
  
**little lion** : LETS GO TO DENNYS  
  
**johnn:** I  
  
**johnn** : I’ll wake up lafayette and hercules  
  
**little lion** : IM INVITING JAMES AND THOMAS THIS IS A tHING ITS HAPPENING  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : LETS INVITE,,,,EVERYONE,,,,  
  
**laf** : that’s like six people  
  
**little lion** : WE DEFINITELY KNOW MORE PEOPLE THAN THAT  
  
**little lion** : AT LEAST LIKE,,,,EIGHT  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**laf:** but would they be up at 4 am to go to denny’s??  
  
**little lion** : IF NOT THEN THEYRE NOT INVITED TO OUR WEDDING  
  
**laf** : no??

 **little lion** : ITS THEIR CHOICE  
  
**johnn** : ALEX  
  
**little lion** : OKAY SO IM GONNA ASK ANGELICA, BURR, AND GWASH  
  
**little lion** : JOHN CAN ASK PEGGY, ELIZA, AND MARIA  
  
**johnn** : wait you want this to actually be a thing  
  
**little lion** : YES  
  
**little lion** : YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE RECRUITING PEOPLE  
  
**johnn** : ""recruiting""  
  
**little lion** : Y E S  
  
**johnn** : I can't believe  
  
\---  
**  
** **little lion** : WANNA GO TO DENNYS  
  
**angelica** : are you kidding rn  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,no??  
  
**angelica** : I can’t just get up and le a ve  
  
**little lion:** but denny’s  
  
**little lion** : and the power of our poly palship  
  
**angelica** : but my husband  
  
**angelica** : and my l it er a l children  
  
**little lion** : ,,,please??  
  
**angelica** : I’m too old for this  
  
**little lion** : you’re a year younger than me  
  
**angelica** : exactly  
  
**little lion** : RUDE  
  
**angelica** : YOU WOKE ME UP WHEN YOU TEXTED ME THIS IS JUST REVENGE  
  
**little lion** : WE CAN FIGHT AT DENNYS COME ON  
  
**angelica** : you actually wanna fight in a denny's parking lot and be That Cliche  
  
**little lion** : I've already done it and it wasn't fun and it's been almost five years but I'd be willing to recap  
  
**little lion** : I won the fight  
  
**angelica** : yeah you wouldn't win this one  
  
**little lion** : and I'm okay with that as long as you actually show up  
  
**angelica** : f in e  
  
**little lion** : REALLY  
  
**angelica** : w h at e v er  
  
**little lion** : WOOOOOOOOO  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : so I called eliza and maria, who were already awake for reasons I Don't want to know, and they're coming so  
  
**little lion:** angelica's coming but I might have agreed to fight her in the parking lot  
  
**laf:** absolutely not  
  
**more like HUNKules:** we're not having a repeat of easter 2012 it's not happening  
  
**johnn:** OH I REMEMBER THAT  
  
**johnn** : I love alex so much  
  
**johnn** : I'm so terrified of him  
  
**little lion** : I love you too oh my god  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE TO GO TALK TO GWASH  
  
**johnn:** you're going to kill him  
  
**little lion** : IM GONNA RISK IT  
  
**laf:** oh dear god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : sO  
  
**GWASH** : I am already not prepared for this  
  
**little lion** : so,,,,we're going to denny's,,,,,wanna come??  
  
**GWASH** : it's four in the morning alexander  
  
**little lion** : your point??  
  
**GWASH** : fine  
  
**little lion** : REALLY  
  
**GWASH** : I've been up since five in the morning yesterday and Do Not have the energy to argue  
  
**GWASH** : plus denny's is a nice place  
  
**little lion** : I have nothing to say to that  
  
**little lion** : ask martha if she wants to come w/ us though  
  
**GWASH** : she said she loves you all but she isn't doing it  
  
**little lion** : that's fair  
  
**little lion** : SEE YOU THERE  
  
**GWASH** : I might regret this  
  
**little lion** : probably  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : peggy said no  
  
**little lion** : I would be upset but peggy is Everything so I'll forgive her  
  
**little lion** : also, john, my husband, my sun, love of my life  
  
**johnn** : oh no  
  
**little lion** : wanna,,,,,,call burr for me,,,,  
  
**johnn** : you don't even l i k e burr  
  
**little lion** : what's denny's without dr a ma  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yoURE NOT FIGHTING ANYONE IN THE PARKING LOT  
  
**little lion** : FINE  
  
**little lion** : SERIOUSLY THOUGH WANNA CALL HIM  
  
**johnn** : not necessarily  
  
**little lion** : PLEASE  
  
**johnn** : if I loved you any less I Swear  
  
**little lion** : YAY  
  
**johnn** : I s we a r  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : okay he's going but it's not by choice  
  
**johnn** : theodosia heard me and started laughing and agreed For them  
  
**little lion** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**laf:** okay what do you even wear to denny’s at four in the morning  
  
**johnn** : dread  
  
**little lion** : RUDE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HA  
  
**little lion** : COME ON IM ALREADY DRESSED EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE THERE SOON  
  
**more like HUNKules:** I'm ready tbh I just like staring at lafayette and john  
  
**laf** : I love you?? so much??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too  
  
**johnn** : OKAY IM DRESSED LETS GO  
  
**laf** : SAME  
  
**little lion** : CAN I DRIVE  
  
**laf** : N O  
  
**little lion** : FINE  
\---  
  
**Lagayette:** hELLO WE ARE HERE

 **Adotfightme:** wtfthefuck why are you here

 **Lagayette:**  are you not grateful for my presence

 **Adotfightme:** it’s not that

 **Adotfightme:** it’s great that ur here tbh i’ve missed you

 **Lagayette:** then what is it

 **Lagayete:** i’ve missed you too

 **Adotfightme:** it’s four in the morning

 **Adotfightme:** you were in DC like four hours ago

 **Lagayette:** air travel is a wonderful thing mon ami

 **Adotfightme:** I

 **Adotfightme:** okay

 **Lagayette:** now, go wake everyone up, i’m making georges take us to Denny’s

 **Adotfightme:** why tho

 **Lagayette:** do you know how long it’s been since i’ve been allowed to step into a Denny’s

 **Lagayette:** i Need this

 **Adotfightme:** F I N E

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i didn’t ask to be woken up at four in the morning by alexander hamilton screaming in my ear

 **Lagayette:** it’s a gift

 **Doriber** : Laf, I love you, but i don’t deserve this

 **Lagayette:** but **@colderthancold** does and you’ve tied yourself to him

 **Doriber:** I

 **Doriber:** I

 **Doriber:** I

 **Jdotlaw:** Idk what u guys are talking about my morning has been going great so far

 **Adotfightme:** ;;; )))

 **Tomjemmings:** no

 **Lagayette:** so who all is coming - I need to know bc Security

 **Angelsky:** u g h

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Polysquad is awake and here

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** tommy and I are coming

 **Mamjer** : I am awake

 **Mamjer:** unwillingly

 **Angelsky:** same tbh

 **Colderthancold: @lagayette** why and how the fuck are you and **@gwar** here just to go to Denny’s

 **Lagayette:** simple

 **Lagayette:** I asked

 **Lagayette:** and then we hopped in a plane and flew

 **Lagayette:** the marvels of modern technology

 **Colderthancold:** that’s not what I meant and you know it

 **Lagayette:** besides we’re not at Denny’s yet, we’re Going to Denny’s

 **Jdotlaw:** i don’t want to know **@lagayette**

 **Jdotlaw:** pls don’t tell me

 **Jdotlaw** : bc i know gwar and I know you

 **Lagayette** : ;;;; ))))

 **Jdotlaw** : disGUSTING

 **Elamistress: @jdotlaw** it was probably the same way alex woke you up let’s be real here

 **Adotfightme:** h a

 **Elamistress:** speaking of that **@adotfightme** you owe me

 **Adotfightme:** ;;; )))

 **Mamjer:** my virgin ears

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** rip

 **Tomjemmings:** okay,, but,, how are we getting there

 **Lagayette:** i’ve sent cars, they’re waiting outside of your hall

 **Elamistress:** how long have they been there

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** how long ago did i text you

 **Adotfightme:** about half an hour ago

 **Lagayette:** there’s your answer

 **Doriber:** I

 **Doriber:** ok

 **Mamjer: @doriber** are you okay

 **Doriber:** it’s early

 **Doriber:** i didn’t get a lot of sleep

 **Tomjemmings:** you left bc you said you were tired at like,,, 8

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** babe

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** so did **@colderthancold**

 **Doriber:** #quietones

 **Tomjemmings:** I hate everything

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** b a b e

 **Tomjemmings:** but I don’t hate u <3

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** wE CANNOT LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS

 **Jdotlaw:** w h a t

 **Adotfightme:** thE’yRE QUOTING ME TO EACH OTHER

 **Tomjemmings:** i wOULD N E V E R

 **Jdotlaw:** YOU JUST FUCKIGN DID

 **Tomjemmings:** , , ,

 **Lagayette:** I AM NOT SURE IF YOU MISSED THIS OR NOT

 **Lagayette:** BUT YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO GET IN THE CARS THAT ARE WAITING FOR YOU

 **Lagayette:** SO THAT WE CAN GO TO DENNY’S

 **Adotfightme:**  F I N E

 **Angelsky:**  wHY ARE YOU BEING SO PUSHY JESUS CHRIST

 **Angelsky:** dIDN’T YOU USED TO BE NICE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the white house changes people

 **Adotfightme:** I

 **Tomjemmings:** I

 **Lagayette:** I’m

 **Mamjer:** okay tru

 **Elamistress:** WE ARE EXITING THE WARMTH OF THIS DORM AND BRACING OURSELVES FOR THE COLD AIR ON THE SHORT JOURNEY TO THE CARS THAT ARE PAID FOR BY OUR FELLOW AMERICANS’ TAXES

 **Adotfightme:** THIS IS FUCKIGN FREEZING I DO NOT DESERVE THIS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it is very cold

 **Tomjemmings:** but you are a furnace and keep me toasty **@tailorsoldierspy**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Mamjer:** it is very cold out here

 **Mamjer:** in fact

 **Tomjemmings:** don’t

 **Mamjer:** you might even say

 **Mamjer:** it’s **@colderthancold**

 **Tomjemmings:** i don’t know you

 **Colderthancold:** i hate all of you

\---  
  
**johnn** : THAT WAS TERRIFYING  
  
**laf** : ???  
  
**johnn** : IM SORRY WERE YOU NOT?? THERE?? FOR THE PEOPLE IN SUITS THAT JUST CAME OUT OF DENNYS TO OPEN OUR CAR DOORS AND LET US ALL OUT  
  
**laf:** I was,,,,but tbh I thought it was just the world finally giving me the treatment I deserve  
  
**little lion:** why are you texting we're in the denny's parking lot  
  
**johnn:** yeah,,,,,exactly  
  
**johnn** : if I say one word that even sounds like it Could be latin, demons are getting summoned and I'm not ready for that yet  
  
**laf** : ""yet""  
  
**little lion** : JAMES AND THOMAS ARE HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : watching you all heely to each other makes me want to cry  
  
**laf** : thomas is wearing sunglasses,,,,at four in the morning,,,in the denny's parking lot  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're?? wearing stilettos??  
  
**laf** : okay,,,,fair  
  
**more like HUNKules** : exactly  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : theodosia honestly is my favorite person  
  
**little lion** : second to my signifs, who are all very dear to me  
  
**laf:** we love you too alex  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : also how burr totally Doesn't want to be here but he's trying to be civil bc he can't go ~~off-brand~~  
  
**johnn** : okay literally when angelica yelled ""HEY ASSHOLE"" the ground shook I swear  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE NOT SUMMONING DEMONS IN THE DENNYS PARKING LOT  
  
**little lion** : NOT UNTIL FIVE AT LEAST  
  
**johnn** : PARDON  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : DENNYS GROUP CHAT  
  
**angelica** : I hate this and I want to go home  
  
**little lion** : don't bring bad vibes into the denny's group chat  
  
**angelica** : don't make a denny's group chat when you could just talk Out Loud  
  
**little lion** : I FEEL WEIRD WHEN THERES NOBODY HERE  
  
**johnn** : AND YOURE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME WHY I WAS TEXTING YOU EARLIER  
  
**little lion** : outside is so loud though??  
  
**johnn:** rude  
  
**laf:** this place is Really Empty though  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the people standing at the doors aren't helping either  
  
**little lion:** I've learned to ignore them  
  
**GWASH** : everyone here looks scared  
  
**GWASH** : aside from the people at the doors, who look kind of suspicious  
  
**johnn** : TRUE  
  
**laf** : tbh I just want hot chocolate and waffles and then go home and make out with john until we fall asleep I don't Need This  
  
**johnn** : I love you so much??  
  
**laf** : I love you too  
  
**miss bartow** : okay not to be weird but like,,,  
  
**miss bartow** : @lafayette,,,,how did you get your makeup to look so good at four in the morning??  
  
**laf** : I'm not wearing makeup rn I have No Energy  
  
**laf** : john literally had to put my hair up For Me  
  
**miss bartow:** it's not human to look that good this late  
  
**laf** : well who said I was human

  
**miss bartow** : pARDON  
  
**little lion** : ~~deity~~  
  
**miss bartow** : I  
  
**little lion** : oh our waitress is here!!  
  
**miss bartow** : I?????

\---

 **Angelsky:** i know it takes Much more time to get to Denny’s than this

 **Lagayette:** included in the perks of the presidency

 **Adotfightme** : there were no traffic lights or anything

 **Adotfightme:** what was that

 **Lagayette:** Power

 **Angelsky:** I want it

 **Gwar:** you’d be better than i am at it

 **Angelsky:** I

 **Angelsky:** thank you sir

 **Lagayette:** we have Arrived at Denny’s

 **Mamjer:** ah, yes, the Denny’s parking lot

 **Lagayette:** why aren’t they opening our doors

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is that normally a thing that happens?

 **Lagayette:** y e s

 **Gwar:** honestly the only thing the secret service are good for

 **Tomjemmings** : who are you

 **Gwar:** I don’t even know any more

 **Mamjer:** Sir, are you okay

 **Gwar:** i’m at Denny’s at 4:30 in the morning in New York when I should be in bed in the white house in washington d.c. what do you think

 **Doriber:** I

 **Lagayette:** I cannot believe I have to escort myself to the front doors

 **Gwar:** I’m Right here

\---

 **Mamjer** : what’s happening rn

 **Colderthancold:** the secret service are suddenly looking Very Scared

 **Adotfightme:** and gwar is looking Very Angry

 **Angelsky:** it’s kinda hot

 **Lagayette** : i cannot believe

 **Elamistress:** what can’t you believe

 **Lagayette:** if you look into the windows of Denny’s

 **Lagayette:** there aRE PEOPLE THERE

 **Mamjer:** aren’t the secret service here to you know,,, make that,,, Not happen

 **Lagayette:** I’m going to throw a fit

 **Doriber:** omg

 **Adotfightme** : lafayette is magnificent

 **Colderthancold:** truly

 **Gwar:** I know

 **Morelikedamnilton: @gwar** sir, how much of your job do you actually do

 **Gwar:** that is a good question

 **Colderthancold:** s i r

 **Lagayette** : they offered to escort the people already in the restaurant out but I have decided we need to have a Discussion with them

 **Elamistress:** More like a discussion with your secret service

 **Jdotlaw:** t b h

 **Mamjer** : fuckign finally it’s Freezing out here

 **Adotfightme:** we’ve all been standing here just as long as you have **@mamjer**

 **Mamjer:** yeah but u all have people to keep you toasty

 **Adotfightme:** do you want to cuddle

 **Mamjer:** it’s too late now we’re inside

\---

 **Elamistress:** tag urself i’m the other groups look of confusion as we’re seated at the table directly parallel to theirs

 **Doriber:** i’m the look of fear in the waitress’ eyes when she took **@gwar** ’s order

 **Colderthancold:** i’m alex saying “just bring me the entire coffee machine if you can”

 **Angelsky:** i’m the guy at the other table that literally spit coffee over his entire table when he heard the waitress say, “of course, Mr. President”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why can’t we, for once, just talk face to face like normal people

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @morelikedamnilton** so normally i’m on ur side

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but this is a Weird situation

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what you mean

 **Jdotlaw:** babe

 **Adotfightme:** the other table is silent and they’re staring at us with fear in their eyes as they take in the secret service agents and make Connections

 **Doriber:** i’m Thriving tbh

 **Angelsky:** same

 **Jdotlaw:** a n y wa y

 **Adotfightme:** we have to also stay quiet to maintain the status quo

 **Tomjemmings:** what happened to the lifestyle of exerting your dominance

 **Adotfightme:** rIGHT

 **Gwar: @adotfightme** no

 **Adotfightme:** there’S THAT ONE DUDE THO

 **Adotfightme:** HE LOOKS LIKE JOHN

 **Adotfightme:** AND THE GUY NEXT TO HIM

 **Adotfightme:** LOOKS LIKE M E

 **Adotfightme:** i’m torn between wanting to fight and wanting to fuck

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do not do either of those things

 **Morelikedamnilton:** they do look exactly like you and john though wtf

 **Elamistress:** i’m into it

 **Jdotlaw:** omfg

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the JOHN LOOKALIKE JUST KISSED THE ALEX LOOKALIKE

 **Adotfightme:** iS THAT WHAT WE LOOK LIKE WHEN WE KISS

 **Elamistress:** yeS

 **Jdotlaw** : we’re perfect

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** if you Have to pick one i’m leaning more toward fuck

 **Adotfightme:** same

 **Tomjemmings:** ONE OF THEM IS APPROACHING US

 **Tailorsoldierspy** : **@tomjemmings**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he’s a you lookalike

 **Tomjemmings:** is not

 **Mamjer:** is too

 **Doriber:** is the tommy number two on,,, heely’s? ??

 **Colderthancold:** I

 **Mamjer:** that’s definitely you **@tomjemmings**

 **Tomjemings** : no

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ALL CLEAR HE’S GOING TO THE BATHROOM

 **Colderthancold:** okay but i’ve been looking down the table

 **Doriber:** and?

 **Colderthancold:** they all look like Us

 **Lagayette:** you’re right

 **Lagayette: @gwar** remember that thing I told you

 **Gwar:** Yes.

 **Lagayette:** pls

 **Gwar:** How?

 **Lagayette:** Have you seen you? They’re not going to say no

 **Gwar:** You should be the one to ask

 **Lagayette:** I feel like that’d be a little odd

 **Gwar:** Nevermind, I don’t think it will work

 **Lagayette:** what the fuck why not I’ve been Dreaming of this

 **Gwar:** they just kissed the hercules lookalike

 **Lagayette:** that’s kinda hot

 **Gwar:** no

 **Tomjemmings:** no

 **Jdotlaw:** w a  i t

 **Jdotlaw:** am i interpreting the above exchange correctly

 **Lagayette:** it’s probably better you don’t know the answer to that question

 **Colderthancold: @morelikedamnilton @elamistress @jdotlaw** what is **@adotfightme** doing

 **Angelsky:** oh no

 **Jdotlaw:** his phone is on the table

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is he doing what i think he’s doing

 **Elamistress:** he manbunned,, he’s Smiling,,, he’s fuckignhfioews

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that coat really does bring out his eyes

 **Doriber:** is,,, Alex,,, Flirting with the John lookalike

 **Mamjer:** the guys around the John lookalike seem to be okay with it tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i mean, have you Seen Alex

 **Doriber:** tru

 **Jdotlaw:** do i rly look like that when alex smiles at me

 **Tailorsoldierspy** : yes

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s disgusting

 **Tomjemmings:** we know

\---

 **laf:** I don't know who to look at more tbh??  
  
**laf** : john, whom I love and is Beautiful and also So Red rn, or the man sitting across from us  who looks exactly like alex and is giving me Ideas but is also flirting with john,,,,,  
  
**laf** : which only gives me More Ideas  
  
**little lion** : don't forget about the other john though bc like,,,,,,damn,,,,,  
  
**laf** : TRUE  
  
**more like HUNKules:** tbh this is weird and I don't like it  
  
**laf** : we're in a denny's at four in the morning what did you expect?? reality means nothing here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm so??  
  
**laf:** literally  
  
**johnn** : IM NOT BLUSHING THAT HARD AM I  
  
**little lion** : LITERALLY YOURE BR I GHT RED  
  
**johnn** : FUCK  
  
**johnn** : HONESTLY THOUGH HES VERY PRETTY AND IM VERY GAY  
  
**laf:** Ideas  
  
**johnn** : ITS NOT TH E TI  M  E  
  
**little lion** : do I really look like that??  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,I'll take it  
  
**laf** : yOURE SO BEAUTIFUL LITERALLY DO NOT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,,okay while I agree that both alex and,,,,,,alex 2?? idk what's happening rn??,,,,are very pretty,,,,,everyone at That table,,,,,,looks like everyone at This table,,,,,,and I'm not sure if I like it  
  
**little lion:** oh I have,,,,,no problem with it  
  
**laf** : """alex 2""" is makin eyes at john,,,,,,,and our alex is just,,,,,,staring at the people that look like us bc we're hot and I'm Very intrigued

 **more like HUNKules:** how would that?? even work??  
  
**laf** : oh I don't care  
  
**laf:** I'd make it my job to Find Out  
  
**more like HUNKules:** I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : well judging by the way gwash 2 and laf 2 are holding hands I really don't think that's a possibility  
  
**laf** : ~~~polyamory~~~  
  
**more like HUNKules:** yeah I'm not sure I want to get into That  
  
**laf:** fair enough  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : guys I think I'm dying  
  
**little lion** : he's,,,,just been smiling at you,,,,and looking,,,  
  
**johnn** : but it's!!  
  
**johnn** : it's you  
  
**johnn** : he looks like you, has that same glint in his eyes that you do, the same face  
  
**johnn** : and I mean the Same Face  
  
**little lion:** j o h n  
  
**johnn** : I've loved you for half a decade, and you still can reduce me to a blushing mess just with a look  
  
**johnn** : that's the look alexander  
  
**johnn** : one of the many, but that's A Look  
  
**little lion:** I love you So Much  
  
**johnn** : I love you too!!  
  
**johnn:** omg you're crying no  
  
**little lion** : I just?? you just??  
  
**johnn** : omg co m e he  re  
  
**little lion:** !!!  
  
\---  
  
**Elamistress:** I can’t get over how cute the other john is tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton: @jdotlaw** why don’t you do that now

 **Jdotlaw** : i have Dignity

 **Jdotlaw:** and like,,, more time to become adjusted,, Two Lifetimes,,

 **Colderthancold:** Short ones

 **Angelsky** : this is the longest i think alex hasn’t been in a chat

 **Tomjemmings** : it’s peaceful

 **Colderthancold:** the dori lookalike is coming over here

 **Colderthancold:** get ready for my death

 **Doriber:** I’m not that bad babe

 **Tomjemmings:** about time

 **Doriber: @tomjemmings** no

 **Tomjemmings:** did i say that out loud

 **Colderthancold** : the other dori is here

 **Elamistress: @colderthancold** how does it feel

 **Colderthancold:** i’m Terrified and Aroused

 **Angelsky:** amazing

 **Tomjemmings:** tHE AYAYRON NUMERO DOS IS FOLLOWING

 **Mamjer:** well, it’s aaron and dori, are you surprised

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m not surprised i just don’t want to deal with two burrs

 **Colderthancold:** excuse me

 **Jdotlaw:** you know

 **Jdotlaw:** all of our copies are Old

 **Jdotlaw:** except for **@gwar** ur imposter is the same age

 **Lagayette: @gwar** look what you have to look forward to

 **Gwar:** i’m blessed

 **Angelsky:** omg the dori copy is so cool

 **Doriber:** she goes by theodosia

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** w a i t

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @colderthancold** ask ur imposter what his name is

 **Colderthancold:** it’s aaron

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** aaron what

 **Mamjer:** o h

 **Colderthancold:** burr

 **Colderthancold:** his last name is burr

 **Elamistress:** h u h

 **Adotfightme:** hELLO I AM BACk

 **Jdotlaw:** wHAT DID YOU DO ALEX

 **Jdotlaw:** YOU MADE YOURSELF CRY

 **Adotfightme:** I?? Didn’t ?? Do??? Anything ?????

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you smiled and that’s Enough

 **Adotfightme:** i’m choosing to take that as a compliment

 **Adotfightme:** a n y w a y

 **Adotfightme:** i really really really want to makeout with the other john,, and Myself,,, for that matter

 **Elamistress:** I feel neglected

 **Morelikedamnilton:** same

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but in alex’s defense, our copies seem to be Invested in each other

 **Adotfightme:** A L S O

 **Adotfightme:** the other lafayette is terrifying

 **Lagayette:** thank you

 **Adotfightme:** but they were telling me that apparently the other me is dating them, the john, and the hercules and they’re all spouses and they’re actually #goals and then the me is Also Dating thomas and  Jemmy, who are engaged to each other, but not to me

 **Mamjer:** I

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** w o w

 **Tomjemmings:** ur a thirsty piece of shit

 **Angelsky:** that’s not new

 **Jdotlaw:** rt

 **Colderthancold:** H E L P M E

 **Adotfightme:** with what

 **Colderthancold:** DORI JUST ASKED THEO IF SHE WANTED TO MAKE OUT AND THEY’RE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER CONSIDERINGLY AND THE OTHER ME JUST KIND OF GOT REALLY WIDE EYES AND WE’RE SHOOTING PANICKED LOOKS AT EACH OTHER AND HE’S TEXTING FRANTICALLY AND THIS IS IT THIS IS HOW I AM GOING TO DIE

 **Tomjemmings:** wow, i think that’s the longest message i’ve seen you type

 **Colderthancold:** nOW IS NOT THE TIME THOMAS

 **Angelsky: @colderthancold** just make it with yourself

 **Adotfightme:** Burr doesn’t get to make out with himself before i do this isn’t Fair

 **Colderthancold:** just for that

 **Angelsky:** that’s hot

\---

 **little lion** : IM SCR E AM IN G  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS THE WILDEST THING IVE EVER SEEN BURR DO  
  
**johnn** : I've seen him smile like,,,,,,twice  
  
**miss bartow** : I've seen him do More than that  
  
**little lion** : I don't,,,,Want to know,,,,  
  
**little lion** : but at the same time,,,,I'm curious  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**miss bartow** : I didn't leave my fiance for nothing alex  
  
**little lion** : BYE  
  
**little lion** : BYE BYE BYE  
  
**miss bartow** : aside from that though I'm really hot  
  
**miss bartow** : both Me and,,,,,,,,Me,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I crave that level of self confidence  
  
**miss bartow** : thank you  
  
**miss bartow** : but also yeah I gotta go  
  
**little lion** : and now that's,,,,happening,,,  
  
**laf** : I don't like this  
  
**laf** : watching two identical couples make out with themselves in a denny's at four in the morning is not a life path I wanted to go down  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same but here we are  
  
**laf** : the Other Alex was asking me about our alex's relationships, and then told me that he's engaged to john, maria, and eliza, which I think is really cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**johnn** : he kept glancing over at me and I would really love to not be red for the rest of my life like I would actually pay money for it  
  
**little lion** : you're sO cute  
  
**johnn** : HE WAS LOOKING AT YOU TOO  
  
**little lion** : WHAT  
  
**johnn** : THE SAME LOOK THAT CAN KILL ME AND DID KILL ME WAS BEING DIRECTED AT YOU MORE THAN A FEW TIMES  
  
**little lion** : omg what would that Be like  
  
**more like HUNKules** : well if he's as good at kissing as you are,,,,I think you have something to be worried about  
  
**laf** : oh god  
  
**johnn** : honestly I feel like if alex got to kiss himself it'd put a lot of things in perspective  
  
**laf** : honestly  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : hello I'm here now  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I think I'm dating hercules  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : other me, that is  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you are  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw I'm glad the Other Me is happy  
  
**laf** : that's so cute what the fuck hercules  
  
**johnn** : it hurts how much I love you sometimes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : okay while I love all of you and Very much like watching you be cute with each other, I've been making eye contact with myself for the past three minutes, and counting, and I'm literally about to die  
  
**little lion** : I feel like this should be awkward but honestly?? it's,,,,Inspiring  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh god  
  
**little lion:** do you think if I asked him to make out with me he'd say yes??  
  
**johnn** : yes but I want to come with you  
  
**little lion** : AND WE'RE OFF  
  
**laf** : oh mY GOD  
  
\---

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m combusting rn

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i told maria to record it

 **Jdotlaw:**  g o o d

 **Jdotlaw:** this needs to be Preserved

 **Tomjemmings:** so u know that crush i Totally Do Not have on Alex

 **Mamjer:** y e p

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m Struggling

 **Morelikedamnilton:** lmao

 **Adotfightme:** well

 **Adotfightme:** that was Something

 **Elamistress:** I’d Hope so

 **Doriber:** hA

 **Doriber:** I GOT MY IMPOSTER’S NUMBER

 **Lagayette: @gwar** now That’s an idea

 **Jdotlaw:** no

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** i got mine and yours while we were Talking

 **Colderthancold:** “talking”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you have no room to speak, burr

 **Angelsky:** my plate is empty

 **Angelsky:** just like my heart

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I

 **Morelikedamnilton:** get more?

 **Angelsky:** no

 **Tomjemmings: @doriber @adotfightme @jdotlaw** a d d  t h e m

 **Adotfightme:** not yet, we have to give them time to prepare

 **Doriber:** how much time tho

 **Doriber:** i’m impatient

 **Colderthancold:** wait until the time is right

 **Jdotlaw:** but how will we know

 **Lagayette:** i’ll tell you

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why are you the deciding factor **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** cur non

 **Adotfightme:** fine

 **Adotfightme:** besides, this will give everyone the chance to Rest so when it happens we’re all Ready

 **Morelikedamnilton:** okay but why would they want to be in a chat with some random group of people that look just like them

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the Denny’s Effect™

 **Gwar** : we’re leaving, tell all of your new found friends good bye

 **Mamjer:** there’s a you there too sir, aren’t you going to say something

 **Gwar:** we shared a Nod

 **Lagayette:** it was a good nod

\---

 **Adotfightme: @lagayette** is it Time

 **Lagayette:** Oui

 **Doriber:** hA

 **Colderthancold:** w a i t

 **Adotfightme:** w h a t

 **Colderthancold:** do we bring up the whole founding father thing

 **Lagayette:** that's,,, a Good question

 **Angelsky:** I mean,, if they know they Know

 **Gwar:** I don't think they know

 **Tomjemmings:**???

 **Gwar:** it’s a Hunch

 **Jdotlaw:** I'm going to trust that tbh

 **Adotfightme:** f i n e

**Adotfightme has added johnn and little lion to the chat**

**Doriber has added miss bartow to the chat**

**Adotfightme: @johnn @little lion @miss bartow** ADD YOUR FRIENDS

 **Mamjer:** oh dear

**miss bartow has added aaron colder than ice to the chat**

**miss bartow** : I'm leaving the rest of the people to them tbh I'm not going through my contacts  
  
**little lion** : rude  
  
**miss bartow** : :///  
  
**little lion has added laf, more like HUNKules, macaroni fUCK, jmadzzz, angelica, eliza, marIa, and GWASH to the chat**

 **little lion** : I think that's?? everyone??

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alright! So! Introductions!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m Elizabeth Skylar - call me Lizzie!!!

 **Adotfightme:** Alexander Miller - call me Alex

 **Adotfightme: @johnn @little lion** ;;; )))

 **little lion:** I

 **Elamistress:** Maria

 **Gwar:** george warner

 **Mamjer:** don’t call him george

 **johnn:** then what??? do we call him???

 **Lagayette:** #daddy

 **Jdotlaw:** N O

 **little lion** : my ch i l d  e ye s

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we usually stick to sir

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m hercules, btw

 **more like HUNKules:** ~~doppleganger #2~~

 **jmadzzz** : I still never agreed to be doppleganger #1  
  
**more like HUNKules** : a n y w a y

 **Jdotlaw:** oH r i g h t I’m john

 **Mamjer:** James

 **Tomjemmings:** jemmy

 **Mamjer: @tomjemmings** is thomas/tommy, i’m James/Jemmy

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @macaroni fUCK** i’m assuming you’re thomas

 **macaroni fUCK:** ,,,,,,,idk what That's supposed to mean,,,,,,,,,  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ,,,,,,,it's my name isn't it,,,

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yes  
  
**little lion** : HA

 **Adotfightme:** rEKT

 **Tomjemmings:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** <3

 **Lagayette: @little lion** ur name is Adorable and I love it

 **little lion** : thank you!!  
  
**little lion** : I'm alex btw,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : john!!  
  
**laf** : lafayette  
  
**laf** : I have other names but I'm just,,,,,,,too tired,,,,

 **Gwar:** oh, we know

 **Gwar:** Mx. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Warner

 **Lagayette:** <3  
**  
** **laf** : wait I'm married  
  
**laf** : """I'm"""  
  
**laf** : like married married??

 **Lagayette:** yes!!!!!

 **Doriber:** it was a Beautiful wedding

 **Jdotlaw:** it looked like the fourth of july threw up on a banquet hall tbh

 **little lion** : goals  
  
**laf** : Absolutely Not

 **Lagayette: @laf** it was tasteful, don’t worry

 **laf** : oh I don't doubt it, but at the same time I know alex and,,,,,,it's Not Happening  
  
**little lion** : rUDE  
  
**laf** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**little lion** : we love you too hercules!!  
  
**laf** : love you  
  
**johnn** : I'm here now  
  
**johnn** : love you hercules!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!

 **Mamjer:**   **@adotfightme @jdotlaw @morelikedamnilton @elamistress @tomjemmings @tailorsoldierspy** i thought You were bad

 **Adotfightme:** excuse me??????

 **little lion** : honestly this isn't even the Worst like we get w a y worse  
  
**johnn** : usually there's matching sweaters involved,,,,  
  
**laf** : most of which were knit by hercules

 **Morelikedamnilton:** matching,, sweaters,, **@jdotlaw @elamistress @adotfightme** pls

 **Elamistress:** omg **@tailorsoldierspy**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i don’t knit, sorry

 **more like HUNKules** : it's so fun though??  
  
**johnn** : it's not  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I feel like if you gave it another Chance you wouldn't say that  
  
**johnn** : n o  
  
**Adotfightme: @tailorsoldierspy** if you don’t knit,, explain my scarves

 **Tailorsoldierspy** : crochet

 **Colderthancold:** I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself before, I’m Aaron

 **Tomjemmings:** ay-ay-ron  
  
**aaron colder than ice** : I'm,,,,also aaron,,,,but I guess you knew that  
  
**miss bartow** : ;^))))))))))

 **Doriber:** ;;; )))))

 **Colderthancold:** I

 **Mamjer: @colderthancold @aaron colder than ice** which one of you is the Coldest  
  
**aaron colder than ice** : I,,,,have no answer  
  
**miss bartow** : it's him  
  
**aaron colder than ice** : I feel betrayed  
  
**miss bartow** : sorry??

 **Angelsky:** slipping in Before it becomes too awkward - I’m Angel!  
  
**angelica** : I'm angelica!!  
  
**eliza** : I'm elizabeth schuyler, but you can just call me eliza!! i'm angelica's sister btw  
  
**marIa** : I'm maria lewis!! I'm engaged to eliza,,  
  
**eliza** :  <3 <3 <3  
  
**marIa** : <3 <3 <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** omg that’s so cUTE

 **Elamistress:** we’re engaged too!!!!!!!!!

 **eliza** : omg!!!  
  
**marIa** : aHH!!!!!  
  
**Adotfightme:** i love them so much

 **Jdotlaw:** same

 **little lion** : aw!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my heart is,,,swelling

 **Morelikedamnilton:** this is so nice omg

 **Mamjer:** i’m gagging

 **Jdotlaw:** shut up jemmyjorts

 **Mamjer:** how about,,, no

 **Gwar: @mamjer** let them have their moment

 **Mamjer:** of course sir

 **eliza** : I feel like I should thank someone,,,,,but also be offended,,,,,  
  
**marIa** : same??

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton:** h e y

 **Morelikedamnilton:** g u y s

 **Adotfightme:** yes, my dearest betsey, wife and light of my life

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we should go on a Date

 **Jdotlaw:** okay yes but why

 **Elamistress:** because dates are great that’s why

 **Jdotlaw:** fair point

 **Adotfightme:** i’m always down to go on a Date

 **Morelikedamnilton:** okay but like not with just us

 **Elamistress:** with the Imposters?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes

 **Jdotlaw:** who though

 **Morelikedamnilton:** well

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i was thinking our counterparts

 **Adotfightme:** but our counterparts aren’t all dating each other

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i know, so we’ll just invite Everyone kind of

 **Jdotlaw:** how do you kind of invite everyone

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we invite the OT4 and maria and eliza

 **Elamistress:** of course

 **Adotfightme:** should we invite our hercules and laf ?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the Alex is also dating thomas and james, so we can invite Tommy and Jemmy, and if we’re inviting Tommy we might as well invite Herc bc Datenight

 **Jdotlaw:** what about laf though ?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we can invite them but they probably won’t come ?

 **Adotfightme:** alright

 **Elamistress:** the other laf will be alone

 **Jdotlaw:** i feel like they’ll be fine tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’ll be fun

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton: @little lion @laf @more like HUNKules @johnn @eliza @marIa @macaroni fUCK @jmadzzz @tomjemmings @tailorsoldierspy @mamjer @lagayette** I have a question for you

 **Tomjemmings:** what do you want to know

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is everyone I mentioned here, it’s Important

 **Mamjer:** yeah

 **little lion** : hi!!

 **johnn** : ???  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm also here now??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : same  
  
**jmadzzz** : samE

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yep

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **eliza** : hello!!

 **marIa** : y o

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Nice

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so, I had an Idea

 **Adotfightme:** it’s a gr9 idea

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** you’re biased

 **Adotfightme:** tru

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @morelikedamnilton** what’s ur idea

 **Morelikedamnilton:** WE ALL GO ON A DATE

 **Adotfightme:** a l l  o f  u s

 **more like HUNKules** : I??

 **Morelikedamnilton:** like!! It’ll be cUTE! Like! We’re cute and you’re cute so together we’ll be Double Cute! Like, we’ll all be on our own dates, but Together! Like a party date! cUTE!

 **Tomjemmings:** so like, Hercules and I would be going as a couple while you guys would be going as the polysquad and the Imposters would be going as whatever they are, but we’d all be on a Big Date

 **Morelikedamnilton:**  Yes!!!!!!

 **Lagayette:** it was difficult enough getting the Denny’s run in so I’m afraid I cannot

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :-(

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I understand

 **Mamjer:** that sounds like the type of 15th wheel situation I Don’t want to be in

 **Jdotlaw:** ask Dolley?

 **Mamjer:** no

 **Angelsky:** ur right dolley doesn’t deserve to suffer through that

 **Adotfightme:** hEY

 **little lion** : WOW

 **little lion** : also I'm for this date but idk abt my signifs  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm,,,,curious,,,,so I'll also go

 **Tomjemmings:** now I feel obligated

 **Tomjemmings: @tailorsoldierspy** we’re going

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** alrighty then

 **little lion** : me  
  
**laf** : I'll go but I want to  s l e e p  first  
  
**little lion** : you could've slept when we got home  
  
**laf** : but making out with john is so fun  
  
**johnn** : love you  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
**johnn** : also!! haha,,,  
  
**johnn** : I Would go but I'm also like,,,,,,Really Gay,,,,so like,,,,  
  
**jmadzzz** : s a m e

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** same actually

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Okay! But! Like! You only have to be With your signifs, so like unless you don’t want to eat a meal together

 **Adotfightme: @johnn @jmadzzz** i will totally makeout with both of you tho, just saying, if you want

 **jmadzzz** : I'm,,,good tbh  
  
**johnn** : I will take you up on that offer

 **Adotfightme:** ;;; )))

 **johnn** : ;^))))

 **Morelikedamnilton: @johnn** so you’re going ?

 **johnn** : yes!!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yay!!! **@jmadzz** also @literally everyone else ??? I need to know bc reservations and also i’m really impatient and excited !!!

 **jmadzzz** : I'm going

 **more like HUNKules** : sa m e

 **eliza** : me and maria are going!!

 **Elamistress:**!!!

 **Doriber:** are we invited?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no

 **Doriber:** w h y  n o t ?

 **Jdotlaw:** ur not a part of the Polysquad™ in any way

 **Doriber:** that’s what you think

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme**?!??

 **Doriber:** lmao

 **Adotfightme:** shE’S LY I NG

 **little lion** : CAN WE GO TO OLIVE GARDEN  
  
**johnn** : N O  
  
**little lion** : !!!!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm,,,,kind of scared to ask  
  
**laf** : you,,,,don't want to know  
  
**laf** : well actually you might, but idk if you'd live  
  
**jmadzzz** : yeah I don't want to know anymore

 **Adotfightme:** I do

 **little lion** : I MAKE ABSOLUTELY NO PROMISES ABT tHAT AND WHETHER ITS HAPPENING OR NOT BUT LIKE  
  
**little lion** : PLEASE  
  
**little lion** : ALSO ;^))) **@adotfightme**

 ******Adotfightme:** t e l l  m e  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I wouLD LIKE TO LIVE THROUGH THIS  
  
**little lion** : GET A GRIP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : R U D E

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m calling olive garden rn **@little lion** but only bc ur cute  
  
**little lion** : omg!!  
  
**laf** : you're blushing love  
  
**little lion** : HUSH

 **Elamistress:** it’s okay, we understand, betsey is perfect in all ways  
  
**little lion** : I just???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ALRIGHT! SO OLIVE GARDEN, TABLE FOR 14  
  
**little lion** : Y E S  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I don't think I've ever been more afraid For you  
  
**laf** : I don't think I've ever been more afraid for my heart rate

 **Adotfightme:** i want to know so bad rn pls tell me  
  
**little lion** : maybe one day,,,

 **Adotfightme:** i feel like u can trust me tho

 **Adotfightme:** we’re basically the same person

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** alex,, think about that for a sec,,,would You trust yourself

 **Adotfightme:** I  
  
**little lion** : M E  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,literally,,,,,

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I JUST GOT OFF THE PHONE WITH OLIVE GARDEN

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Our reservation is in three hours  
  
**laf** : oh my god no  
  
**laf** : GOTTA GO  
  
**johnn** : and,,,,they're asleep?? literally two seconds

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that’s Incredible  
  
**johnn** : lafayette usually is

 **Elamistress:** awwwwwwwwwww

 **Lagayette:** i’m actually Really Upset i can’t go. George sends his love btw, even to the imposters  
  
**more like HUNKules** : if we're older,,,,how are We the imposters

 **Colderthancold: @adotfightme** DON’T DO IT. I SEE YOU TYPING. I SEE THE PARAGRAPH ON YOUR SCREEN. DO N O T.  
  
**little lion** : well now I want to know abt Your secrets

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s really better if you don’t

 **Colderthancold: @adotfightme** we literally had a discussion about this earlier and yet yOU’RE STILL TYPING

 **Tomjemmings: @more like HUNKules** do you Really wanna know why You’re the Imposters

 **Colderthancold: @tomjemmings** DO N O T  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly I'm good now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and by good I mean ""genuinely afraid to know the real answer"" so I'm fine with livin in the dark

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you’re making the right decision

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @adotfightme** if you copy that paragraph to use later i s2g

 **Adotfightme:** you can’t stop me hercules

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but I can

 **Tomjemmings:** he sent it to me

 **Mamjer: @tomjemmings** for once in your life just Don’t pls  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm so scared?? oh my god??

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme @tomjemmings** george says no

 **Adotfightme:** HE ISN’T HERE

 **Gwar: @adotfightme @tomjemmings** don’t

 **Adotfightme:** f i n e

 **Morelikedamnilton: @gwar** thank you

 **Gwar:** you’re welcome, now, I have actual work to do

 **Mamjer:** do you really though

 **Angelsky:** closing statement: you’re the imposters and it’s better for your mental well-being that you don’t know why  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I am 300% fine with that  
  
**little lion** : he's literally terrified  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why Must you expose me  
  
**little lion** : I??

 **Lagayette:** i miss the feeling of people being scared of me this is Refreshing

 **Colderthancold: @lagayette** people still are, nothing has changed

 **Lagayette:** a stiletto shoe doesn’t have the same satisfaction as a sword ay-ay-ron

 **Jdotlaw:** r t  
  
**more like HUNKules** : swords  
  
**more like HUNKules** : holy shit  
  
**little lion** : stop pacing and get back in bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : s w o r d s  
  
**little lion** : h e r c u l e s

 **Lagayette:** it’s been a While, don’t worry - the only swords I still have are for decoration  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**johnn** : alex is now cuddling him and I think he might be suffocating but w/e

 **Morelikedamnilton:** aww! That’s cute !!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that wouldn’t be a bad way to die

 **Morelikedamnilton:** with your husband by your side **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme:** bETSEY WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS

 **Elamistress:** LET US TALK ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE HAPPIER THAN DEATH

 **Elamistress: @marIa** where u at girl **@mamjer @macaroni fUCK** literally anyone  
  
**marIa** : I'm So Tired but eliza is So Awake and I love her so I'm trying to talk but I'm literally falling asleep on our breakfast bar  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh I'm just asleep peace #out  
  
**jmadzzz** : literally passed tf out on our living room rug  
  
**little lion** : I want pictures  
  
**jmadzzz** : I  
  
**jmadzzz** : on it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m fighting against myself not to ask for them bc it’s not My tommy tbh  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's v cute he's like cuddling it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you can’t taunt me like that man  
**  
** **little lion** : p i c t u r e s  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm  go i  n g

 **little lion** : bless

 **Tomjemmings: @tailorsoldierspy** why do you want pictures of my imposter sleeping when i’m right next to you

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** bc this is like a rare pepe

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** not something i’ll ever see again

 **Tomjemmings:** i Cannot believe  
  
**little lion** : hercules and thomas are so cute omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm alive  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I've been breathing through alex's hair for like ten minutes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also I'm not dating your boyfriend  
  
**little lion** : f i n e  
  
**Tailorsoldierspy: @more like HUNKules** I get why it might be Weird but I’d totally recommend dating thomas

 **more like HUNKules** : I understand but at the same time I'm Good  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no offense to thomas tho,,,,or any variation Of Him,,,,,  
  
**Tomjemmings: @more like HUNKules** ur missing out  
  
**little lion** : honestly  
  
**jmadzzz** : rt

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s so cute omg

 **Morelikedamnilton:** also!! 2 hours till olive garden!!!  
  
**little lion** : we should probably start planning a color scheme **@more like HUNKules**  
  
**more like HUNKules** : true but like,,,,,sleep  
  
**little lion** : true  
  
**little lion** : we'll be back in like an hour  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm going to carry thomas to bed and then sleep for like twenty minutes so same  
  
**little lion** : IF I SEND YOU A PICTURE OF THE CLOTHES WE'RE WEARING WILL YOU COLOR COORDINATE  
  
**little lion** : MOSTLY @ JAMES AND THOMAS BUT ALSO ANYONE THAT WANTS TO  
  
**jmadzzz** : if we have clothes that go with it then sure??  
  
**little lion** : oh my god y e s  
  
**more like HUNKules** : s l e e p  a l e x  
  
**little lion** : coming

 **Adotfightme:** i want you all to know that I appreciate the sentiment of color coordinating but hercules makes all our Squad Outfits and he doesn’t have time to do that rn so you’re gonna have to deal with it sry  
  
**little lion** : that's understandable

 **Adotfightme:** but! Since you have more options than we do! You should base your color scheme around us

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @adotfightme** i get that but also we don’t have a color scheme, just a general aesthetic

 **Adotfightme:** same difference  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly whatever colors you have we,,,,probably also have,,,,bc we have So Many clothes

 **Adotfightme:** Awesome I’m wearing green  
  
**little lion** : MY COLOR

 **Adotfightme:** ayyyyyyy  
  
**little lion** : I OWN LITERALLY SO MANY CLOTHES IN THAT COLOR IM CRYING SO HARD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he's trying to go escape to get his clothes but I'm literally death gripping him he's not getting out  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS SO RUDE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m wearing mint green, maria is wearing red, and john is wearing blue

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m wearing the same blue as john, and tommy is wearing fuschia  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh yay I get to match john  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm still awake and if thomas is also wearing fuschia I'm wearing gray

 **Doriber: @adotfightme @morelikedamnilton @jdotlaw @elamistress @tomjemmings @tailorsoldierspy** ur not actually wearing what I think ur wearing are you

 **Adotfightme:** we totally are

 **more like HUNKules** : and I'm scared again  
  
**little lion** : SCARED ENOUGH TO LET ME ESCAPE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : did you just lock the door to our closet  
  
**little lion** : YES  
  
**eliza** : mint green and red is the color scheme for our wedding

 **marIa** : oh my god we're literally getting married  
  
**eliza** : we've been engaged for nine months  
  
**marIa** : omg  
  
**eliza** : I

 **Morelikedamnilton:**!!!

 **Elamistress:**!!!!!!!!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’ve been engaged for Less time than that  
  
**eliza** : omg can I come to your wedding  
  
**marIa** : I?? she's literally looking at wedding presents rn?? I??

 **Elamistress:** omg

 **Morelikedamnilton:** !!! of course you can!!! Can we come to yours??? I Love weddings  
  
**eliza** : omg of course!! that would be so fun!!

 **Adotfightme:** this is so nice omg betsey is just squealing  
  
**eliza** : aw!!  
  
**marIa** : eliza is giggling now and I'm jsut,,,,in tears,,,,I'm so gay  
  
**eliza** : hu s h  
  
**marIa** : I love you sm??  
  
**eliza** : I love you too!!

 **Jdotlaw:** this is the best thing i’ve experienced in my life bc you two are just being so cute rn and then betsey is squealing and alex is just smiling at her and he and maria both have heart eyes and im dying  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this is so wholesome my heart is constricting  
  
**little lion** : are  
  
**little lion** : are you crying  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's cUTE AND IM  H U M A N  DONT JUDGE ME  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : do you want me to come out and hug you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ye s  
  
**little lion** : omw  
  
\---

 **little lion** : HAHA WE'RE RUNNING LATE BC SOME PEOPLE DONT HAVE ANY SELF CONTROL  
  
**laf** : listen  
  
**little lion** : N O

 **Jdotlaw:** I’d laugh but we’re Also running late  
  
**little lion** : GOOD WE WONT BE ALONE THEN

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i feel bad, the table at olive garden is waiting for us, empty and alone

 **Elamistress:** are you seriously trying to guilt us about being late when ur part of the reason why we are

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the table isn’t empty **@morelikedamnilton** bc Thomas and I, unlike some people, have self-control  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : we're in the parking lot rn!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : are waistcoats too formal for olive garden?? I feel like I'm overdressed  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : definitely Not  
  
**little lion** : am I going to die at this dinner? like do I have to genuinely fear for my heart??

 **Tomjemmings:** waistcoats definitely are Not too formal

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we’re all wearing them

 **jmadzzz** : god bless  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also yes **@little lion** he looks v cute  
  
**jmadzzz** : t h o m a s  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm not wrONG

 **Tomjemmings:** I see you !!! **@macaroni fUCK @jmadzzz** **  
** **  
** **macaroni fUCK** : !!!

 **Tomjemmings:** we’ve already had the waitress bring us another basket of breadsticks  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I have ziploc bags in my suit jacket for this specifically  
  
**jmadzzz** : I want a divorce  
  
**little lion** : same

 **macaroni fUCK** : RUDE  
  
**johnn** : aren't you worried you're going to get something on your jacket though??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it'd be worth it for the breadsticks  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : you do you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ty

 **Adotfightme: @tailorsoldierspy** how much do i gotta pay you to line my pockets with plastic

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you could empty the entire U.S. reserve and it wouldn’t be enough  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait commision me  
  
**johnn** : hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : dead serious I'd do it

 **Adotfightme:** i have the value of this country to offer you and also anything i write and that’s it

 **Tomjemmings:** don’t let him play you like this **@more like HUNKules** you don’t need the debt and lizzie and john are both fuckign loaded  
  
**johnn** : he has the Look on his face where he's thinking abt designs so I really,,,,don't think anything we say could stop him at this point,,,,,

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @more like HUNKules** I’ll send u his measurements  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my Savior  
  
**little lion** : I'm scared yet Excited to see how this turns out

 **Elamistress:** that’s cool but more importantly we’re here and I’m stuck in the backseat of this uber

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** omg do you need help

 **Jdotlaw:** we’re working on it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and we’RE OUT

 **Elamistress:** that took too much effort

 **Adotfightme:** well I enjoyed the View

 **Tomjemmings: @more like HUNKules** i also want in on these plastic pockets, btw  
  
**more like HUNKules** : got it  
  
**little lion** : unbelievable  
  
**laf** : okay we're here!!

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we’re in the middle of the restaurant!! You Can’t miss us!!!  
  
**johnn** : we see you!!  
  
**johnn** : oH  
  
**johnn** : I like your dresses!!

 **Elamistress:** Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**laf** : I feel severely Underdressed  
  
**johnn** : we literally cried over your dress Twice before we even left the house you look so pretty  
  
**little lion** : and you mATCH ME IM SO??  
  
**little lion** : fuck I'm going to start crying again  
  
**laf** : aw I love you all  
  
**little lion** : we love you too omg

 **Adotfightme: @laf** you know who you Also match ;;;; )))  
  
**laf** : ;^)))  
  
**little lion** : if this is Real flirting I'm all For it  
  
**johnn** : R T

 **Elamistress:** i’m not Against it

 **Jdotlaw:** neither am i, Especially if I get to join in  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,that could be arranged

 **Adotfightme:** does that make this like,, kind of a Date Date,,, or is it still separate dates Together

 **Morelikedamnilton:** still separate. any activities that take place after are Different

 **Tomjemmings: @tailorsoldierspy @little lion @jmadzz @laf** that could be Interesting  
  
**little lion** : I think I'm flatlining  
  
**little lion** : but in like a Good Way ;^))

 **Tomjemmings: @macaroni fUCK** ?  
  
**macaroni fUCK:** oh I'm There

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** this is a whole new level but I’m not against it  
  
**eliza** : I  
  
**eliza** : okay so me and maria just got here,,,,  
  
**eliza** : but idk if I want to come in with all the tension that's Emitting from this chat rn  
  
**marIa** : same

 **Morelikedamnilton:** pls do it’ll be fun

 **Morelikedamnilton:** if you get what I mean

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;;; )))

 **Elamistress:** omg

 **Elamistress:** but same

 **eliza** : I  
  
**eliza** : we're coming in  
  
**eliza** : and by we I mean Me bc maria just Sprinted out of the car  
  
**marIa** : listen  
  
**eliza** : I??????

 **Adotfightme:** oh my god

 **Elamistress: @marIa @eliza** you’re both looking goooooood like daaaaaaamn  
  
**eliza** : ;^)))) we dress to impress

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you’ve succeeded  
  
**marIa** : why thank you  
  
**marIa** : also is it normal to be This Sweaty over people that look like you and your girlfriend  
  
**eliza** : m a ri a  
  
**marIa** : bc like,,,,,,  
  
**marIa** : it's Here

 **Adotfightme: @marIa** I feel you completely  
  
**marIa** : god bless

 **Jdotlaw:** weLL TO UNDERCUT THIS TENSION

 **Jdotlaw:** I, PERSONALLY, AM FEELING SOME FINE ASS CHICKEN ALFREDO  
  
**little lion** : F E T T U C C I N E  A L F R E D O

 **Adotfightme:** a man after my own heart

 **little lion** : wait which one of us are you talking about,,,,

 **Adotfightme:** both  
  
**little lion** : I'm so flustered rn omg  
  
**little lion** : I'm not going to survive this dinner

 **Adotfightme: @johnn @more like HUNKules @laf @macaroni fUCK @jmadzzz** is there any chance I could squeeze my way into sitting next to alex during this meal  
  
**laf** : I'll move bc I want to See This

 **Jdotlaw:** they’re both sitting directly across from me I’m going to die

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** pULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER THE WAITRESS IS HERE  
  
**laf** : honestly though idk abt y'all but we're literally never Together  
  
**laf** : in like,,,,a Life sense  
  
**laf** : in a physical sense we're literally,,,,,,never,,,,,,,apart,,,,,,,,,

 **Jdotlaw:** same

 **Jdotlaw:** also **@little lion** are you okay, the waitress is trying to take your order and you’re Not Reacting

 **little lion** : ,,,,,,,,

 **Jd** **otlaw: @morelikedamnilton @elamistress** i ordered for you since apparently you’re too wrapped up in Yourselves to notice the nice lady asking what you want

 **eliza** : sorry talking to ""myself"" is very nice  
  
**eliza** : also not to sound conceited?? I guess?? idk but **@morelikedamnilton** you're gor ge ous and I'm not over it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i refuse to accept that as conceited bc I was thinking the Same Thing

 **Adotfightme:** it’s not conceited if it’s tru

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **eliza** : aw you're all so cute!!

 **Elamistress:** not as cute as you  
  
**marIa** : omg  
  
**marIa** : ,,,,,my heart,,,,is sobbing  
  
**eliza** : your hand is Gripping mine  
  
**marIa** : I'm like dying lmao  
  
**eliza** : I??? oh my god??  
  
**marIa** : in like a good way  
  
**eliza** : m a r i a

 **Tomjemmings: @little lion** oh my God you make the Noise too

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m Not okay

 **Adotfightme:** is that what I sound like

 **Elamistress:** y eS

 **Adotfightme:** w o w  
  
**little lion** : I have no idea,,,,,,,,,,what,,,,,you're talking,,,,,about  
  
**johnn** : you're blushing so hard  
  
**little lion** : fa l se,,,,I don't know what's happening,,,,

 **Adotfightme:** i hope you know what’s happening

 **Adotfightme:** a l s o

 **Adotfightme:** wHAT ARE YOU WEARING UNDER YOUR PANTs  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,would you believe me if I said nothing Out of the ordinary  
  
**laf** : well I mean technically it's not out of the ordinary for you,,,  
  
**little lion** : noW IS NOT THE TIME  
  
**laf** : ri g h,,,t ,,, , ,,,  
  
**little lion** : a n y w a y,,,,  
  
**little lion** : it's a garter belt and if you judge me I will drop kick you across the continent

 **Jdotlaw:** I

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m

 **Jdotlaw:** first of all **@adotfightme** what even is your face right now and Where are your hands

 **Jdotlaw:** second of all

**Jdotlaw: @adotfightme**

**Jdotlaw:** that is your Considering look and I’m not ready

 **Adotfightme:** my hands are Exactly where they need to be

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** remember those boots you bought for us after laf wore them

 **Adotfightme: @little lion** no judgment, i assure you I am Very Okay with this

 **macaroni fUCK** : same  
  
**jmadzzz** : I mean,,,,I'm dead now,,,,officially,,,,,but yeah I'm Very okay with it  
  
**little lion** : do you all want me to die? bc this is how you kill me  
  
**laf** : of course not love but you're literally stunning and we all have Eyes  
  
**little lion** : fire  
  
**little lion** : hellfire

 **Adotfightme:** I, for one, am more than willing to Burn if that’s the case

 **little lion** : oh my g o d  
  
**little lion** : but also I'm Interested and we're having that conversation Later bc we're still in olive garden and I want to keep what's left of my dignity

 **Adotfightme:** the anticipation will only make it Better

 **Jdotlaw:** they’re going to kill us all

 **Adotfightme:** i don’t know where you got the impression that you weren’t going to be a part of this  
  
**little lion** : honestly?  
  
**johnn** : oh I'm getting ideas  
  
**laf** : I've literally been having Ideas since Denny's and you're just getting on this bandwagon??  
  
**johnn** : yeah but these are ideas about myself and Myself,,,  
  
**laf** : and I just,,,,,visibly shivered,,,,,  
  
**laf** : g o d

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m just throwing this out there but i’m Highkey Lowkey upset that lafayette isn’t here

 **Tailorsoldierspy:**???

 **Tomjemmings:** f o u r

 **Tomjemmings:** you know as well as I do that laf and I look Similar, and there’s my Imposter right across the table, and then **@laf** down the way and all we’re missing is FPOTUS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I  
  
**Tailorsoldierspy:** aLEX SAID L A T E R, NOW IS NOT THE TIME THOMAS  
  
**little lion** : wait if we're talking abt thomas and laf Later could be Now  
  
**laf** : a l e x  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**little lion** : l i t e r a l l y  
  
**laf** : ANYWAY

 **Jdotlaw: @tomjemmings** u still have that “not a crush” on alex right

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m sure things could be Arranged  
  
**little lion** : oh they definitely could be

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WOW LOOK AT THAT OUR FOOD IS HERE IT’S A MIRACLE THOSE FLAVORS AND SMELLS INVADING MY NOSTRILS DISTRACTING ME FROM THE F I L T H OF THOSE AROUND ME I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO BLESSED BEFORE IN MY LIFE THANK YOU LORD JESUS FOR PROVIDING THIS G L O R I O U S SUBSTANCE AND EXPERIENCE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** rt  
  
**little lion** : o h  m y  g o d

 **Adotfightme:** i will not be in the chat while we consume our food as i need at least one hand to eat

 **Jdotlaw:** use your other hand ???

 **Adotfightme:** no, it’s occupied  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : but same though bc I 100% plan to Inhale this fettuccine alfredo  
  
**more like HUNKules** : see I love you but whenever we go to olive garden the fear of you choking on pasta and dying is Real  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : and also I'm an expert at this by now Do Not Worry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thAT REALLY DOESNT HELP TBH

 **Jdotlaw:** incredible

 **Jdotlaw:** also if there were anything in the world that would make me less attracted to alex that’d be it

 **Jdotlaw:** but since there is nothing in this world that can do that, imma settle for being a little terrified  
  
**little lion** : thank you

 **Jdotlaw:** you’re welcome

 **Tailorsoldierspy** : “tommy” and “jemmy” are doing the lady and the tramp pasta thing and i just have to watch this and i don’t know how to feel about it  
  
**jmadzzz** : honestly he's just really cute and I'm whipped so like  
  
**jmadzzz** : these are things that happen in my life  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aw I love you  
  
**jmadzzz** : love you too!!

 **Tomjemmings:** i wish jemmy was here so i could make him see what he’s missing out on

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are you saying you’d leave me for jemmy

 **Tomjemmings:** n o

 **Tomjemmings:** he’d never betray dolley like that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he isn’t dating dolley tho

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** oh my god

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you’d leave me for your best friend if the opportunity arose

 **Tomjemmings:** n e v e r

 **Tomjemmings:** he’d Join us

 **Adotfightme:** oh my g o d

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** finished your pasta i see

 **Adotfightme:** yes but also TOMMY’S CONFESSION IS MORE IMPORTANT

 **Tomjemmings:** i’m only half-serious  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : are you though  
  
**macaroni fUCK** :  like idk how similar your james is to mine but,,,,,,he's amazing  
  
**little lion** : you just wanted to say how amazing our james is  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yes  
  
**little lion** : unbelievable

 **Elamistress:** whILE YOU WERE ALL HAVING A CRISIS ( **@tomjemmings** i am going to tell jemmy about this) THE GIRLS AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT WE’RE GOING TO GO BE CUTE AND GET ICE CREAM AND LEAVE YOU TO FIGURE OUT YOUR OWN LIVES

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme @jdotlaw** is that cool? You can totally go do Things with the rest if you want btw

 **Adotfightme:** that is more than fine

 **Adotfightme:** Have fun! Be safe! Send pictures!

 **Jdotlaw:** ;;; )))  
  
**marIa** : ;^))))  
  
**eliza** : I

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ice cream is an Idea  
  
**little lion** : it would help the fact that I'm on Fire bc Someone here has had their hand on my thigh for this entire meal

 **Adotfightme:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Adotfightme:** they’re some Great thighs

 **Adotfightme:** irresistible, really  
  
**laf** : true  
  
**johnn** : honestly??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I could probably spend hours talking about alex's thighs don't get me started  
  
**jmadzzz** : you have spent hours talking about his thighs and honestly I agree  
  
**little lion** : I want a divorce

 **Jdotlaw: @little lion** if you don’t believe them, you and **@adotfightme** have the Same Thighs, for reference  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : wait really  
  
**laf** : y e s  
  
**little lion** : holy shit okay  
  
**little lion** : damn  
  
**johnn** : I think I'm crying  
  
**laf** : you are omg  
  
**johnn** : he just!! he's so beautiful!! and he sEES IT NOW  
  
**johnn** : oh my god this is the best day of my l i f e

 **Jdotlaw:** honestly if that is the only thing us being here achieves i’m More than okay with that

 **Jdotlaw: @little lion** you’re beautiful, and i’m honored to be here to see you realize that

 **little lion** : omg  
  
**little lion** : also thank you, and I'm sobbing someone help  
  
**laf** : on it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : so are,,,the rest of us,,,,,us being alex's signifs  
  
**little lion** : !!!

 **Adotfightme:** this situation calls for the most chocolate ice cream we can find

 **Adotfightme:** extreme chocolate  
  
**laf** : agreed tbh  
  
**little lion** : let's!! Go!!

 **Adotfightme:** we’re going to need to figure out how we’re getting there because my hand is not leaving your thigh **@little lion**

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** that is unfair and unjust and exactly what we fought against

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** deal with it

 **Tomjemmings:** oh my god

 **Jdotlaw:** FINE THEN

 **Jdotlaw: @johnn** do you want to hold my hand and be cute  
  
**johnn** : yes omg come here  
  
**laf** : my gay heart is,,,,swelling  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I,,have already taken forty pictures,,,,,I am out of space on my phone give me a second  
  
**johnn** : oh my g o d  
  
**little lion** : SAME

 **Adotfightme:** i gotchu **  
** **  
** **more like HUNKules** : g o D  B L E S S

 **Tomjemmings: @macaroni fUCK** we should Also be Cute and Gay  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : coming  
  
**jmadzzz** : wow okay I'm in love  
  
**little lion** : R T  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : love you too!!

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** we’re like a hand-holding gang  
  
**little lion** : if you want that to be a thing I know where we could get cool jackets

 **Tomjemmings:** I AM IN

 **Adotfightme:** s a m e  
  
**little lion** : n i C E

 **Jdotlaw:** pls  
  
**laf** : idk he got these cool bi bros jackets made so, while I'm not bi nor is my Imposter here to hold hands with me, I have to admit that it would be cute

 **Tomjemmings:** you can always hold hands with thomas and I

 **Tomjemmings:** and i’m pretty sure if i so much as mentioned hand-holding or the Other Things to laf they’d manage to sneak their way out, so, that’s a thing

 **Adotfightme: @tomjemmings** don’t do that, bc laf will and gwar will yell at Me

 **Tomjemmings:** gwar wouldn’t yell at you, he’d just be disappointed you put laf in danger without security and all that rot but then laf would bat their lashes and everything would be fine

 **Tomjemmings:** and like,,, you saw their conversation just as much as I did, gwar would be More than Okay with it

 **Jdotlaw:** and that is where we STOP  
  
**laf** : wait what conversation  
  
**laf** : my inability to stay in my own lane is Here and I want info

 **Adotfightme:** LAFAYETTE WANTS TO HAVE A THREESOME WITH YOU AND GWAR, AND APPARENTLY IT’S A FANTASY THEY’VE DISCUSSED BEFORE WHICH IS NOT SOMETHING I LIKE THINKING ABOUT BUT THAT WAS A CONVERSATION I HAD TO WITNESS WITH MINE OWN EYES  AND SO IT MUST BE SHARED  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : laf  
  
**laf** : well  
  
**johnn** : l a f a y e t t e  
  
**laf** : no that'd be weird right? bc gwash is basically my Parent and fucking him would be strange  
  
**laf** : but,,,,it's technically not the same gwash  
  
**little lion** : we're all the same people but you Draw the Line at washington??  
  
**laf** : well under specific circumstances  
  
**laf** : specifically those ones  
  
**more like HUNKules** : n o  
  
**laf** : f i n e

 **Jdotlaw:** all that’s going through my head right now is “THERE’S A NEW MONICA LEWINSKY IN TOWN” and a jerry springer episode where it’s lafayette v. lafayette with gwar sitting in the middle with his head in his hands

 **Adotfightme:** n o  
  
**laf** : wouldn't the other lafayette also be sleeping with me though? that's like Half of the reason it's so appealing  
  
**little lion** : are you actually considering this rn  
  
**laf** : listen  
  
**little lion** : ? ? ?

**Tomjemmings has added lagayette to the chat**

**Tomjemmings: @lagayette** hello

 **Jdotlaw: @Tomjemmings** n o

 **Lagayette:** hello, what did I miss

 **Adotfightme:** your fantasies coming true

 **Lagayette:** what  
  
**laf** : hello

 **Lagayette:** yOU TOLD THEM

 **Adotfightme:** how long would it actually take you to get here

 **Lagayette:** like,, two hours maybe

 **Adotfightme:** with gwar?

 **Lagayette:** depending on how I persuade him,,, anywhere from two hours to two weeks

 **Adotfightme:** if you persuade him with the promise of your ~fantasies~ coming true?

 **Lagayette:** h e h

 **Lagayette:** we’d be there asap

 **Lagayette:** the secret service would not be

 **laf** : ,,,,,  
  
**laf** : I can wait two hours

**Lagayette has added Gwar to the chat**

**Lagayette: @gwar** ;;; )))

 **Jdotlaw:** n o

 **Adotfightme:** YOUR EXCELLENCY

 **Gwar:** alexander

 **Lagayette:** you’ll never believe what conversation I just had, and with whom I had it

 **Gwar:** what

 **laf** : ;^))))

 **Gwar:** well then

 **Gwar:** we’ll be there in two hours

 **Jdotlaw:** oh my g o d

 **laf** : I feel like I should go home and change  
  
**johnn** : into wh a t  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : okay so **@lagayette @gwar** rip

 **Jdotlaw:** i guess we’ll just have to occupy ourselves while they’re,, Busy  
  
**johnn** : ;^)))))))

 **johnn** : have I kissed you yet? if not then can I

 **Jdotlaw:** a b s o l u t e l y

 **more like HUNKules** : LITERALLY DELETED SO MANY PICTURES FOR THIS VIDEO

 **little lion** : I watched you do it and you deleted so many good nudes I'm disappointed

 **more like HUNKules** : it's called repentance and I recommend it

 **ittle lion** : w O W

 **Adotfightme:** that’s a nice thought, but would you be singing the same tune if I just,, stepped closer to you

 **Adotfightme:** alex on your other side

 **Adotfightme:** johns kissing in front of you

 **Adotfightme:** i don’t think you would

 **more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,my heart just stopped,,,,,

 **more like HUNKules** : repentance can wait,,,,,or just,,,,,Never Happen

 **Adotfightme:** :-)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;^)))))


End file.
